


Night Light

by Bunsandpups



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little lonely, seeing her mother and father. Graverobber comes by to say hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Light

Shilo stretched out under the light in the tomb. The full moon made it particularly easy for her to read the books on bugs she had. For the most part, the opera hadn't changed her. True, she was no longer being poisoned and she could go outside as she liked, but her life was relatively untouched. She made herself breakfast now--no one else could or would--and maybe spent a few more nights than she was willing to admit crying herself to sleep, but it was normal enough.

She sometimes talked to the two headstones, trying to tell them about something beautiful she saw or something that reminded her of her parents. There wasn't a whole lot to tell most of the time, but she still enjoyed it. It felt like she had company, even if she didn't believe for a second her parents were coming back. It was the hand fate had dealt her; there was nothing she could do now, except move forward.

One night, a soft humming carried through the bars on the small window. She could swear she recognized the voice, but it wouldn't come to her. It wasn't like she'd known many people anyway. Maybe it was someone she'd passed just coming to mourn. However, the tune moved steadily closer, and it dawned on her.

"Graverobber?" The tone was more astonished than anything else. They'd tripled patrols around here in the last month. She'd been stopped inside the tomb at least ten times, each making her more irritable than the last. Why had he risked coming  _here_ , of all places? Surely there were other, larger zydrate stashes in graveyards elsewhere?

"Kid?" The question was more rhetorical than anything. He would have recognized her lovely voice anywhere. He pulled the door open just enough to slip in beside her and sat down on the cool stone, shedding his coat. It would make something nice to sit on, but he felt too overdressed with it on.

"Why are you here?" He shrugged the question off like it didn't matter. Shilo wanted to protest when he put his arm over her shoulder, but something about the gesture stopped her. It wasn't the same way he acted with Amber in the slightest.

"I'm looking for something. Something you have that I want."

Shilo managed her best disgusted face. "Don't you have Am--"

Graverobber cut her off before she had the chance to finish the thought. "I don't want what she has to offer. Believe me, kid, you're the one that's got it, and I want it." He said no more after that, and Shilo didn't ask. Instead, they sat in a companionable silence in the moonlight.

It was nearly dawn before Shilo pieced together what he was talking about. He was dozing lightly on her shoulder when the word floated across her brain and made her smile.  _Comfort_.

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly just wanted an excuse to write fluff, and this was it. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
